


【Proring】Poison

by parkeldly



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeldly/pseuds/parkeldly
Summary: 明日方舟Paro人设见小池wb，具体设定见丽丽wbR18，云博士，除了矿石病和罗德岛外别的设定基本没用的黄文。德鲁伊能力的牡鹿X世上仅存的鸩鸟





	【Proring】Poison

设定还有图见小驰wb＋李丽wb  
分级：nc17  
（类似德鲁伊能力的）牡鹿x（传说设定的）鸩鸟  
其实我也没怎么玩mrfz但是设定好带感就xjb写了一篇，和原作设定要是有出入轻点骂otz

（上）

Birdring是一位鸩鸟。  
用一位这个量词的原因是，他拥有几近与人类无异的基本生理功能，思考能力，以及大致相同的交往模式，乃至外貌——除了略微被头发遮盖的覆盖着本应只有人耳的位置的小巧羽翼和背上常年被袍子遮盖大半的翅膀。但是他的确是鸩鸟。

也是这世上唯一的鸩鸟了。

虽然本身就是传说中的生物，百闻不得其见的原因也有这一身”沾羽之水，鱼蚌咸死；落地之处，走兽无迹”的剧毒。但是在这有天使也有恶魔的罗德岛，神话里的毒鸟好像也没那么吓人了。

乍看下他不过是一个漂亮的黎博利，华丽的羽毛略重的黑眼圈和殷红的唇，乌黑的短发巴掌大的脸和乍看会被错以为是猫科的大眼睛。乍看下像个病弱的白雪公主。但是根据大自然的定律，越漂亮的东西越有毒。在被确定染上矿石症后，Birdring本来就不怎么样的气色更显得病恹恹，而这目前疑云重重的“绝症”也让这个天才术士的能力以及本身剧毒的体质更加可怖——几乎让人忘了他本还是个天才的狙击手。

现在举世闻名的杀手脱下了右手的手套，左手拿着一把小刀百无聊赖地磨右手手背上那个突兀的天蓝色宝石，也不知道是在怀念因为这矿石结晶封存已久的狙击手生涯还是别的什么目的。实际上可能也就是太无聊而已。锋利的刀刃连这坚硬的结晶体都能轻松剥离碎片，没一会就把宝石表面弄得崎岖不规则的。这时身后伸过来一双细瘦又纤长的手，一边把小刀的使用权轻松地转移，一边把住镶嵌着宝石的手掌。Birdring并不惊慌而是心安理得地扭头仰视小刀的主人：“怎么？心疼你刀子啊？”

Profit低头蹭了蹭Birdring雏鸟胎毛般柔软的头发，这每一根发丝都藏着足以让一个成年人暴毙的毒素。牡鹿一样无辜湿润的漂亮眼睛眨了眨，笑得弯了起来，用比喻其实不太恰当，他本来就是鹿。“你割得太丑啦，”LDN的王牌飞行员甜蜜地嘲笑恋人和漂亮手指不符的手工能力，“刀子这东西要多少有多少，你这拼个积木都不行的手艺万一把自己割了咋办。”

“反正也是拿去给博士当原材料”被提及黑历史的小鸟嘟嘟囔囔地嘴硬，人倒是很老实地窝在鹿先生的怀里任Profit抓着自己的爪子打磨手背上的石头，“流血还效果更强点——好啦我错了。”对上Profit一下失去调笑意味的眼睛，Birdring老老实实地认怂。小脸两侧的羽翼抖了抖，Profit看了就恢复了笑容。

“我可是会担心啊。”难得在嘴皮子上取得优胜的P某满意地继续工作，“毕竟我不想看到你再流血了——更别说因为这种搞笑的理由。”熟练度的差距在效率上体现清晰，没两下蓝宝石就被打磨成个规整漂亮的形状。Profit抓来一块天鹅绒布，Birdring配合地一抖手腕，星星点点的碎片就落在了暗红色的布料上，就像下一场绮丽的雨，不过两个人都没什么欣赏这美丽事物的雅兴。Birdring就着洗手皿把手上的残屑吸掉，零星的源石即刻让透明的水染成诡异艳丽的天蓝。

“看来我这刀子的杀伤力又要增加了。”Profit把沾了鸩毒的小刀收起来，然后随便拔了跟头发把绒布扎了个袋子，“一起去拿给博士吧。”

 

Nus看着Birdring和Profit连体婴一样走过来，后者背后环抱着前者，像个过于巨大的毛绒玩具。要是外人见了这场景怕是会惊心动魄，怎么有人敢和传说中碰到皮肤就会中毒身亡Birdring肢体如此亲密？先不说这个传言其实有点夸大（鸩鸟先生早就能控制毒素的分布，日常握个手什么的也没事），在Spitfire这个雇佣兵团里这个算是日常，现在罗德岛的干员们也见怪不怪了。毕竟Profit先生当年扎着解毒剂穷追猛打亲亲抱抱，不知道还以为他不是鹿是兔子还发情了的攻势，以及其实屈服极其容易但是因为这样那样顾虑立了一堆不许抱不许亲不许舔来舔去的规矩，结果当然是基本都没实现的Birdring先生，的恋爱故事，甚至被某位干员记录并且二次创作成小本子在罗德岛畅销，甚至兢（每）兢（天）业（摸）业（鱼）的博士都有一本。

不过Birdring的那一长串规矩里也还是有立的比较持久的，虽然也就一条——  
不许做爱。

虽然鹿不像兔子那样一年365天都可以处在万物复苏的春天，但是精力也够旺盛了，何况还有比兔子还可怕得多的体能。青春活力的埃拉菲亚憋了几个月，讨到老婆还只能打手枪，怎么看都过于非人酷刑。

但是也赖不了Birdring，鸩鸟以羽毛的剧毒而让人闻风丧胆，然而比起羽毛他的体液尤其是血液的毒更加致命。平时靠着控制，皮肤也都能无毒无害，但是他也不敢保证在床上意乱情迷的时候自己还能不能控制毒素的分泌。上个床死个男友这也太恐怖亏本了。即便Profit不介意牡丹花下死做鬼也风流，但是Birdring显然不想一脱处就守寡。

当然，再怎么顽强抵抗，都抵不过生物的交配本能。  
在一个月前，他俩发生了性关系。

——一个月前

晚风理应是凉爽的，但是在被情欲蒸腾的房间内那点凉意也所剩无几。

但是当下的情形就算不是第一次发生，依然让Birdring感到羞耻得想蜷缩，又因为转念一想这羞耻的目的，僵硬地试图舒展裸露的身体。是的，裸露的。

准确来说是全裸。

也不知道什么时候自己就退让到这个地步了，金地革没出息地自我谴责。同为雄性的肉体他不能理解如何产生欲望，理应是这样的，此前是这样的。但是在不久前被脱下上衣的时候，自己却主动解开了腰带，而不是质疑这隔靴搔痒行为有无作用。

愈界都是一步步的。Birdring对Profti本来就摇摇欲坠的底线在湿润黝黑的瞳孔下节节败退。从毫无拒绝的拥抱到挣扎了几秒的接吻，他都毫无反抗，甚至轻吻背后和耳际的羽翼都在Profit“实现服用解毒剂”的真诚保证下默许了。前几天答应了用手互相帮助更是一泻千里。一丝不挂地让恋人看着自己裸体手淫在他微妙的三观里好像比手互助还简单点。除了Profit对Birdring的特攻撒娇以外，他本身的愧疚感和欲求也是原因。

曾经那些画家下笔时的模特是不是也要经历这种羞耻？但是为艺术献身的时候不会被带着直白原始的欲望的眼神盯着。明明没有实质的触碰，可Profit的眼神所到之处都仿佛被烙铁隔空拂过般炙热。

这家伙的眼睛真是从来不隐藏情绪啊。

比自己还小半岁的埃拉菲亚有双漂亮过分的眼睛。黝黑湿润的瞳孔，浓密纤长的睫毛，比杏仁还温驯的形状。比四脚而行的真正的鹿更无害无辜，仿佛纯洁天真到不知人间疾苦悲欢。就是这么双眼睛直直地吐露欲求，带来的烧灼感反而更让人难耐。比眼神更炽热的是Profit袒露在外肉眼可见着胀大挺立的阳具。Birdring想偏过头不去看，被察觉动作的恋人掰着下巴直面勃然的性器。羞恼的鸟儿瞪了一眼恋人，后者脸上依然是一派无辜天真的神色，君子坦荡荡得地仿佛半裸上身裤子拉链打开遛鸟的人不是他。

“……今天用手帮你弄，可以了吧。”Birdring咬牙切齿地说，然后自觉地伸手握住Profit的小兄弟，好吧从大小来说真不小，饶是他第一次见的时候也被这个大小和温度吓了一跳。身体素质天赋异禀的Ace在小老弟的天赋上也同样优异绝尘。手仿佛都会被烧伤一样，因为训练留下薄茧的手指揉捏这硬邦邦的阴茎。黎博利不自觉地夹起自己细瘦的大腿，他自己也不知道什么时候，勃起了。

这小动作当然躲不过敏锐的王牌飞行员的眼，Profit从善如流地抓住恋人的膝盖，在Birdring瞪大的双眼注视下把人顺势推倒在床上。

“我改变主意了。”清亮的嗓子早被情欲熏出暗哑，“今天用腿吧。”

“腿怎么用……哎你等”还没等话音落地，Birdring就被翻了个底，剩下的音符也跟着脸一块埋进了被子里。还晕乎的术士还没反应过来，就感受到烙铁一样的滚烫肉柱挤进自己夹着的大腿之间。术士反抗无能之下愤恨起两人之间悬殊的力量差，早年的体术底子在近战之王面前不值一提。他就像个人偶般毫无反抗能力地摆弄，Birdring柔韧的骨骼和韧带给了Profit发挥的空间，娇小的身体被横拦着抬起了些，并起的膝盖成了支点，随着腰部自然地下陷柔软的臀部就不由自主地抬起，一副任人宰割等君采撷的艳景。

虽然没几两肉，但是鸩鸟先生这纤细的骨架却散发旖旎的色气，不管是略宽又薄窄的胯骨还是手感意外柔软的肌肉，被揉捏之处都微微发抖泛红的敏感肌理，以及自然露出无法合拢的缝隙的腿间。因为刚握过阴茎而沾上腺液的手抓上了王牌飞行员干瘦但毛发旺盛的手臂，水渍把手臂上的汗毛都弄得黏黏糊糊。奈何这看着跟枯枝似得的臂膀比钢铁栅栏还坚硬，纹丝不动地把雀鸟禁锢在爱欲的笼子里。

好热，好烫。Birdring逐渐烧却的神智里这两个声音无比清晰。

后背贴着胸膛，传来的心跳和体温把术士平时冷静清明的大脑搅和得一团浆糊。但是比起后背的触感双腿之间的快感和微痛更让他溃不成军。粗糙的耻毛抽插的动作摩擦着会阴柔嫩的皮肤，微微陷入股沟里，夹在自己双腿之间，没有封闭的甬道，这凶兽的攻击落在了已经被磨得泛红的大腿内侧和受害人自己的性器上。卵蛋被撞击摩擦带来电流一样的快乐和刺痛，可怜的小小鸟也被挤压搓动。反抗无力的鸟儿只能在被褥里发出断断续续的闷哼，腰不由控制地越来越软塌，小屁股倒是随着上身的下陷越来越挺翘了，方便明明应该是食草动物的捕食者进一步掠夺。

迷蒙的大脑因为股间忽然传来的冰凉感而瞬间找回了说话的能力，Birdring慌张地扭头，结果只得到一个围追堵截的吻，他的搭档宽大的手温柔地盖住他矿石露骨的手背，而另一只手则已经探进了困在温柔陷阱里的人的身后那无人探过的处子地。在交换了这个吻之后，埃拉菲亚才对纵使一败涂地但是眼睛还瞪着自己的恋人解释了一句：“用解毒剂当下润滑剂，将就一下。”

不是想问你这个！忿忿地瞪了一眼，但是这潮红的脸绵软的动作使得这吊梢眼失去了平日的冷傲，倒是风情万种了。飞行员灵活修长的手指就着冰凉的液体长驱直入，多余的解毒剂在股缝里流淌，因为入侵肠道的手指的增加而溢出肛口。

Birdring试图开口喊停，他还没天真到以为这前戏完成就能戛然而止，后续会发生什么他心里门清，是自己纵容的结果，但是这最后一点风雨飘摇的底线他依然试图遵守一下。奈何他一张嘴就只能发出不成句的呻吟和喘息，陌生的快感和异物感折磨得他在情热里沉浮，而明明腿间巨物如此滚烫，那东西的主人的手却微凉，裹着本用于救命的药剂在致命的毒物体内放肆。冰火二重天里勉强维持的神智在绵绵的吻里被温柔刀削了个干净。

Profit的探索终于取得了成果，按揉到一处时他感受到身下的躯体顿然一挺，鸩鸟发出被刺激得破音的啼叫。在乘胜追击的按揉下，没两下被困在快乐牢笼里的鸟儿就发抖着达到了第一次高潮。

下半身这下更彻底湿漉漉黏糊糊，汗水药液和精液混杂在一起，把耻毛都黏成一缕缕更加粗糙。后穴更是从腔内到穴口都湿哒哒，也不知道是肠液还是“润滑剂”，仿佛是发情期的雌性。但是刚刚去过了的鸟儿无暇顾及这些，甚至无暇顾及依然卡在自己大腿根的大家伙。 他能做的就只是浑身发颤地被翻过身子，被抓着膝盖掰开还在打战的双腿而后又向上推按，毫无反抗能力地把已经扩张好的水淋淋的密道暴露无遗。

Birdring知道接下来要发生什么，但是他无法开口制止。他眼睛直勾勾地盯着抵着自己穴口的巨物，不由自主吞了一口水，他也分不清也没余力分清自己到底现在是个什么心态。有些欲拒还迎隐含期待但是又觉得这只会一错再错，心底又存了点侥幸，最后这侥幸压倒了一切——在这阴茎缓慢地挺进自己身体的时候。

靠，比想象中还大/爽。两个人脑海里同时响起这天音。

鹿最后那点耐心在被蠕动湿润的肠道包裹的瞬间就消融殆尽，挺进的力道也猛地加大，干脆就着手抓着鸟膝盖的姿势把人拉向自己，收获了惹人怜爱的一声哭叫后，王牌先生并没等待恋人适应自己这非人大小的兄弟，就开始抽动挺送。

痛，好痛，两个处男还是有知识不足的地方，让刚刚用后面迎接第一次高潮的倒霉蛋在不应期这样急冲冲地迎接年轻鲜活汹涌澎湃的下一轮冲击，后果就是无间隙的快感冲击堆积出了疼痛。偏偏Profit在近战上的天赋也应用上了床，早就抓准命门的王牌先生迂回调戏了一会后又对着脆弱敏感的那一出疾风骤雨地打击。Birdring感觉自己被坚挺的阴茎钉死在床榻，他分不清是快乐还是痛苦了，比战场上面对的攻击还密集地打击让他神志不清。耳边除了彼此的喘息和自己已经发哑的求饶哭叫外什么也听不见，交合处的水泽声都被盖了下去。

就在狂风骤雨里即将又达到巅峰之时，戛然而止了，这被抛到半空中，无法升高也无法落下的痛苦让Birdring无所适从，这时他听到了支配他身体的人的声音——

“吶，Bird，叫我的名字吧。”Profit捧着恋人被汗水涎水浸湿的脸，他的手掌宽大又单薄，贴近的脸闪着亮晶晶的汗水，眼睛比夜空的繁星还明亮，“也告诉我你的名字吧。”

不是威胁，也不是恳求，只是在提出自己的想法，顺理成章必然发生的仪式。

“Park Junyoung”  
“Kim Jihyeok.”

音节就足够了，天才的术士在再次袭来的情潮里，记忆里依稀浮现那句肉麻的法理：名字是最强咒语的前置，而那句最强的咒语就是——

“我爱你。”

繁星坠落了，狂风平息了，罗德岛上没有星星也没有月亮，太阳尚未升起，但是有些比这些天象更璀璨的东西发着光。

 

“你这个家伙其实很麻烦。”Profit，现在可以叫朴俊煐了，突然开口。把还处于不应期头脑发蒙的金地革说的一愣。鹿眸的男人平静地直面怀里人呆愣的眼神，继续数落下去：“别扭要死成天面无表情脸再好看也跟冰雕似得，有矿石症命很短，一身麻烦的毒素要人命，想七想八考虑一大堆，但是其实又耳根子很软老被人牵着鼻子走。”

“只对你才没底线……”小声抗议，金地革不懂为什么云雨温存过后突然挨训，这些的确都是他考虑和不安的缘由，但是被恋人直接点出来还是让他胸口闷闷的。

“嗯，我知道”朴俊煐现在大概是人生演技的最高峰，死命告诫自己不要破功不要面对宝贝媳妇可怜巴巴的脸就立马滑跪开哄，调整了下呼吸继续把准备了好久的台词说了下去。

“但是我就是喜欢你。金地革，Birdring，本大爷大发慈悲地一辈子就喜欢你。所以你也只能这剩下的命里就喜欢我一个人了。”

“……你真是从乱七八糟的地方看了不少油话啊，俊煐。”

 

（下）

Profit是一位牡鹿。看着挺寻常的埃拉菲亚种，不过也有些不太一般。当然这个不一般不是指茂盛的体毛金刚不坏的刘海还有吃不胖的麻杆身材。

他自己很早就发现了自己异于常人的地方，除了头上的鹿角和耳朵之外的——其一是超乎常识的生命力。用“生命力”这个词算是一种概括，用天灾前的所谓游戏术语描述就是血厚蓝厚抗高还回血快。其二是视力，除了肉眼可见的一草一木，他还能看到所谓的“走向”。穿过风声水流，隔开花海和大地，生命的流向和割裂阴阳的路线。当然不是真的能看到什么物理上不存在的线条，而是说他天生具有强的过分的直觉和判断力而已，有时候甚至超强到能起到预言效果。

不过这种能力Profit自己并不打算大肆宣扬，一是他在解释说明上的语言能力差到他自己都选择闭嘴，二是适当藏拙有利于扮猪吃老虎，是他乐享其间的事情。当然这两种能力使得他在战斗中无往不利。虽然早先是特种兵出身，但是自从Birdring来到他身边后，暗杀这类工作就过于简单了，他就被解放去前线当起更解放天性的近卫。

“你都怎么看穿那些家伙的行动的？”玲珑的术士收起身后的翅膀轻巧落地。漂亮的羽翼抖了下收进了体内。

“嗯……自然而然？”LDN的王牌皱了下眉头，在神话里鹿这种生物总是和通灵自然联系在一起，象征生机勃勃的力量。然而这位代表生命的干员大多用这个力量给敌人带去死亡。他熟练地搂过恋人的腰，低头蹭了蹭鸩鸟沾了点尘土的脸颊。Birdring耳边旁人触碰就可能有生命危险的羽毛就这么贴上了埃拉菲亚少女般漂亮的脸蛋。

当然Profit是一点事都没有。  
他腰间的刀鞘已经空了，那把沾了鸩毒的匕首方才被用于隔开最后一个敌人的喉管。

他们刚刚结束了一场持久战，虽然算是大获全胜也无人伤亡，但是体力精力上的耗损让每个人都面露倦色，除了王牌飞行员先生。  
“精力旺盛的家伙……你解毒剂有记得吧。”Birdring抓着Profit干瘦但实际上力道不容他拒绝的胳膊，问着已经为时过晚的无意义问题。

“怎么叫我家伙啊。”懒得回答问题而是干脆双臂环住人的牡鹿抗议恋人的称谓，甚至偏过脸偷了口香，“你还记得说好了只有我俩的时候叫我什么吗？Jihyeok？”

“……”Birdring有些无奈，他向来拿自家古灵精怪的男友没什么抵抗，“先回去给博士交差，我还要去体检，Junyoung先生。”

“遵~命~亲爱的！”

 

报告完独自一人回到房间的王牌先生打开抽屉，那盒解毒剂因为一段时间没动都落了点灰。他拿起盒子端详了片刻，丢进了脚边的垃圾桶。这时身后的门发出了声响，王牌的大心脏依旧发挥作用，弯腰把垃圾袋打了个结，然后起身回头看向手拿着报告一如既往冷若冰霜的恋人。

“怎么我俩独处了你还板着脸呢？”Profit假装神色不虞地伸手拉扯Birdring的脸颊，扯出个强制的笑，后者皱着眉头拿手里的报告拍打作乱人的钢盔西瓜头，嘴里话因为口腔扭曲有点含糊：“反（放）改（开）看啵（报）go（告）。”

埃拉菲亚从善如流地松手，接管了报告然后快速地扫了起来。他马上就明白恋人这神情的缘由。

“……如果我没记错之前密度是0.21吧”  
“啊”

现在是0.25，后面判断还有一句“较为稳定，即将步入中期”。

王牌飞行员啧了一声，又粗暴地翻完了这几张纸，就一甩到柜子上，因为力道过大而飞散的纸页有的掉到了地板上。其实这个数据算是情况理想，病情的恶化速度也算是慢的，但是这一系列数据的升高除了增加烦闷之外没有什么作用。

“不过幸运的是，体内暂时没有扩散。”Birdring耸了耸肩，他的肤色变得苍白不少，自从发病后他户外日照时间越发减少大概也是原因之一，“所以你要守寡还要等挺久的。”

“鸩鸟怎么也会乌鸦嘴。”给了个吻作为惩罚，而后默契地走出了房间，带上房门的时候Profit有点用力，仿佛可以把那些烦心事连同纸制品一块关进身后似得。

下午的作业里王牌先生都显得心情不佳，寻常聒噪的吵闹声在消失的时候反而让人有点怀念，毕竟这位大爷面无表情比嬉皮笑脸更可怕。结束活动回到房间的Birdring终于得空哄哄人。

“别板着脸。”这表情和你也太不搭了。Birdring双手捏住Profit没多少脂肪的脸颊，向上推出个人工的笑。脸颊被蹂躏的鹿先生皱着眉头，以为弄痛人的Birdring马上松开手指，却被抓住了想收回的手。结果就变成了两双长睫毛大眼睛沉默对视的情景。

“……在你和我告白之前，我本来觉得死不死也没太大不了。”世界上唯一的鸩鸟如此说着，他翻转了下手腕，和鹿先生十指相扣。“很多生命因我而死，不管我是主动的还是无意的。死亡这东西如影随形，好像也没很难接受。”

“你让我活得没那么凄凉，这就很值得感谢了。”

“……说什么屁话。”王牌先生不屑一顾地使用粗鄙词语，隔着手套的布料都能感受到恋人嶙峋的手指，明媚的眸子划过一瞬阴云，又很快恢复寻常的灵动，“不谈这些晦气的，难得今晚空闲了——”

鸩鸟苍白的脸燃起火烧云，但还是扬起一个倨傲的笑，作为回应，垫脚给了一个吻。

 

纵然是末世也阻止不了青少年野蛮生长的欲望。食髓知味的这两个年轻人在初尝禁果后便更把羞臊丢出罗德岛。Birdring的羞耻心在Profit面前，至少在床上，也早被干脆地抛到九霄云外了。

曾握过狙击枪又持过法杖的剧毒之手现在柔弱无骨又灵活轻松地为自家男友宽衣解带，而朴俊煐手更快些，他已经轻车熟路地把金地革剥了个精光，法袍被随意丢到地板上，术士因为病症和常年避光而苍白得不健康的肤色和近战王牌虽然看着瘦干但精炼的小麦色胸膛形成色气的对比。Birdring手按着Profit的肩膀，把人推倒进柔软的被褥里。光裸的鸩鸟此刻甚至没有羽翼敝体，敞亮地张开双腿跨坐上牡鹿的腰胯。

要反制回去对于两位之间鸿沟的体能差来说，太轻而易举，而有压倒性优势的一方选择悠哉地享受恋人难得的主动服务。回应了一个挑衅的眼神，Birdring试图进一步扩大自己的掌控力，他一手揉捏身下的人已经从密林中抬头的巨物，一边就着点润滑剂给自己扩张。

那点润滑剂也就起个入场作用，在手指刺激下淅淅沥沥分泌的肠液没多久就让甬道柔软湿滑，对此金地革微妙地感觉骄傲，又因为这种骄傲而自我羞耻，倒是这思来想去和情欲让没血色的娇小身躯浑身泛了甜蜜的色泽。他撤出自己后穴里的手指，扶住男友已经肿胀坚硬的兄弟，缓慢但顺利地坐了下去。

连根没入的时候两人都发出了喟叹，一个是爽又憋的，一个是爽又累的。后者在努力容纳进这不管作为什么物种尺寸都颇为凶恶的性器后，小声喘着气，不论做了几次，这被进入的感觉、以及通过肉道感受到的脉搏膨动与热度，都让平日战场上他的漠然冷静被蒸腾成柔软甜腻的本能快乐。

只感受甬道包裹吮吸已经满足不了的P某揉捏了一把身上人浑身算最有肉的屁股，得到一声压抑的低鸣，而后王牌先生就满意地享受恋人硬气地在自己家伙上起伏，而努力折腾自己的B某腰肢在喘息和动作中逐渐塌软。没多久就软绵绵地趴在朴俊煐胸口化成春水，四肢和肠道都温暖柔软。

而蛰伏许久的Profit决定接管过主动权，他就着没入鸩鸟体内的自家老弟一个翻身，前面软绵绵地春风细雨瞬间被疾风骤雨代替。前面还看着游刃有余的金地革只能张大嘴努力汲取氧气，发出不知道是快乐还是痛苦的呻吟和气音。终究一开草就让人乖乖听话，调侃着“又湿又热”“又软又紧”之类浑话的朴俊煐抓着金地革单薄的胯骨，掰着纤瘦的大腿，一边让恋人挑战柔韧度的极限一边用活塞运动把人送上顶峰。

体能一向是弱项甚至在病后更体弱的术士最后在哀鸣中先攀上了顶峰，在骤然绞到窒息的甬道里连王牌先生都皱起眉头倒吸凉气，坚持着又抽插了十来下从善如流地也释放在温柔乡里。不过交代了后，朴俊煐并没打算撤退，只是撑起上身，眼神灼灼地直视着还在不应期里喘息迷蒙的金地革。

“告诉你个事。”朴俊煐铁刘海被汗水浸湿到可以轻松拨开，算是找回点力气的金地革这么想着，手放开床单想搭上搭档的肩膀。

“今天我没服解毒剂。”

金地革一瞬间像触电般缩回了手，瞪大双眼浑身僵硬地陷在被子里，身下的被褥早就被汗水精液口水等混杂的体液弄湿了，但是这和两个人在交歡里交歡的体液量相比根本不算多少。金地革甚至开始惊慌得发抖，而吐露惊人言语的朴俊煐却没事人一样把试图拉开距离的他一把拉近了怀里。

金地革感受到两个人又一次肌肤相贴。朴俊煐光是从绞紧的甬道就知道金地革是多僵硬，虽说这在他预料之中，倒不如说这就是他想要的效果，但是看到人如此慌乱还是低声下气地哄。

“都做了这么多次了，我都免疫了。”朴俊煐抓开自己铁壁防守的刘海，露出一片不见光日的额头和眉宇，“要是你的毒对我还有效果，我现在早就死在你身体里了吧——”可能两个月前逐步停药的时候就死了。

当然他不会提这其中的过程。  
就算拥有匪夷所思的恢复力，一直在生死边缘试探游走的滋味也好受不到哪去。换做常人就算有解毒剂也早就死在无数次缠绵的性质所致的亲吻里。皮肤和内脏烧灼后又会重新生长出来，血液被毒液沸腾后又会归于平静，如今的朴俊煐和过去的那位依然相同又大相径庭成了新的生物。可能他这已经被鸩毒浸透的血液也已经成了致命的毒药了吧——多么讽刺，他本应是象征着生命和希望的守护神，却一心和剧毒的生物长相厮守，甚至把自己也变成毒物也在所不惜。应该说他从来没觉得哪里可惜过，摘下明星和皎月这些代价理所当然。

可能这剧毒，毒害的不仅仅是肉体还有灵魂，无可救药，病入膏肓。但是就算有华佗在世来刮骨疗毒，他都会坚决地拒绝吧。

聪明如Birdring当下被情潮冲击得神智涣散不代表他清醒之后不会反应过来，到时候再细说也不迟，春宵一刻值千金——

“给我生孩子吧。”

话题转移太快，还处在因前面对话导致的震惊僵直的金地革卡壳似得抬起头：“你说什么……”

“博士那家伙能办到的吧，只要他开动那个灵光的脑袋。”纵然没有服用抗性药剂也丝毫不受剧毒影响的牡鹿笑着说，仿佛提议的只是今晚共进晚餐那样轻松日常，“矿石症和让你生孩子两件事情都麻烦下伟大的博士——这就当是我们免费供他差遣的报酬之一。”

不愧是代号都带着精明的家伙。连天方夜谭都会精打细算步步为利。

 

“……所以我可以理解成求婚吗？”Birdring好气又好笑。

“差不多意思啦。”Profit拨开Birdring被汗水浸湿的刘海，他们甚至可以跳过交换戒指这个步骤了。在罗德岛谁还有余裕闲情折腾浪漫铺张的仪式呢，可是赤裸裸的真心这俗气的东西亘古不变地闪闪发光。

“除了我没有人能免疫你的毒。”除了我你也不会爱上别人。

“所以所谓的矿石病，如果靠皮肤传染我就抱你，靠唾液传染我就吻你，靠血液传染我就咬开你的皮肤喝你的血。还有什么体液交换没有的我俩也在这张床上都经历了。”

“你疯了啊。”Birdring终于出声了，他啼笑皆非地看着平静笑着说话的恋人，语气安详得有点超乎自己预料。

“啊，疯了，”Profit语气随意地仿佛讨论对象不是自己，“人怎么说的，我俩这个叫’该做的不该做的都做了’，现在我的血液可能也能毒死人了吧。没准我体内的某个不知道的地方也开始生长矿石了。你要负责啊。”

“你压根没觉得什么不该做吧。”虽然现在我也没这么觉得了，术士抚弄埃拉菲亚柔软的耳朵上的绒毛皮，金地革小声唤着那个真名，“朴俊煐你啊……”

“感染矿石病这种事情就不要想了。我不想你去半条命。”戳着鹿角，金地革没好气地说，然后惊恐地想起他俩是在什么运动中半途停下来——自己体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈，“唔……！你这家……唔哈………！”

“把你没掉的半条命留在”朴俊煐抓住金地革的耻骨把人拉向自己，同时用力撞了进去，被蛮不讲理的力道摧残的肠道在主人有些凄惨的尖叫里痉挛了一下，“我这里啊！”

“你丫的，别想黄泉路上自己抢跑啊！”

象征生机万物的灵嚣张地笑着，宣告着自己剥夺了恋人除了与其生死相随以外的所有权。

交融的汗液涎水，饮下的精液，吞入的阴茎，随着甘甜的滋味在身体里穿梭，名为“爱”的毒素也扩散到全身了吧，已经无法治愈了。

作为世间至毒之物，唯一会中的毒。

云雨之后两位像母胎中的双子一样赤裸而蜷缩在一起，当然婴孩不会带有如此的情欲旖旎。金地革手掌抚上自己的小腹，如果真的可以怀孕那这里应该早就存在新生的生命了吧，汲取母体的营养，浸淫在剧烈的毒和更剧烈的爱里成长起来的新生灵。

“现在我打算拖着你下地狱了。”剧毒之物虚弱地威胁。

“早就在路上了，笨蛋。”


End file.
